


But why DOES that unicorn have teeth?

by Qem



Series: #Free! #ficlets #to a good home [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Games, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto will probably never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why DOES that unicorn have teeth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Prompt: When Ran is older and starts buying her own games, Makoto's guilty pleasure is borrowing them from her without her knowledge. They're all otome dating sims.

“Onii-san, you need to help me! Mum’s going to, like, freak out at me unless you help!” Ran started the conversation off with her demands.  
“What is it this time Ran?” Makoto asked tiredly. This did not sound like a conversation he wanted to be part of. It's not like he didn't want his sibling to count on him after he had moved out of their parents house, but sometimes Ran tried a little too hard to take advantage of her big brother.

“I’ve bought this really awesome game, but I can’t play it at home, otherwise mum will go on about my study habits. Can I install it on your computer and play it when I stay over on Saturday?”  
“Huh?” Makoto said. “Why would you want to install it on my computer? Don’t you have a laptop?”  
“Nii-chan, don’t you listen? Mum’s concerned about my study habits. I can’t play games at home and if I turn up with a new one she’s going to get mad. It’s not fair; it’s just a harmless bit of fun. Also, I er, had been asking for an advance on my allowance and if she thinks I spent it on silly games she’s going to get really mad – but you don’t understand, this game is really awesome! And it was only 500 yen – nothing really!”

Makoto thought about it for a moment, and then decided that it probably didn’t matter, and so agreed to let her install it on his desktop.

* * *

“Why does that unicorn have teeth?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask in horrified wonder, while staring at the ferocious beast that was rearing behind the handsome dark man on her screen.  
“It’s been cursed to show the darkness infecting the land. OBVIOUSLY.”  
“… I see.” Makoto really didn’t.

* * *

After Ran had left, Makoto stared at the program in the bottom corner. As long as he didn’t save, she’d never know that he had played… and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by those… fangs. The unicorn seemed to be a major part of the game, so it shouldn't take too long to find out about it’s backstory.

He cautiously started up the game, and then went through the options.

* * *

The dungeons were optional, but solving the puzzles was quite addictive, and useful for earning the appreciation points needed for the endings. There was the snake dancing game where by pressing certain keys as the notes were called you helped a snake grow from being a tiny little thing into a powerful ally, it helped saved your prince’s life earning his gratitude in return. There was also a charm matching game, which convinced the handsome magician to take you on as an apprentice, allowing you to spend a great deal of time together and learn about his tragic past. The merchant’s puzzle was a memory game, where you remembered what purchases customer’s bought and struck up conversations as appropriate.

It really was getting quite late – but there was still the pirate’s path to go through, who positively glittered as he spoke about the freedom of the high seas. Makoto was sure he had worked out how to capture all of the sea captains flags... but Makoto couldn’t save the game… And he was far too responsible to stay up too late playing silly games. Even if they were addictive.

Although. If he installed it on his laptop, no one would ever need to know…


End file.
